GET WELL SOON, SUNGMIN HYUNG
by kyuPuchan15
Summary: "Minnie-hyung?" / "kepalaku sakit sekali, kyu .." " / "Minnie, istirahatlah! Kenapa kau keras kepala sih!" / Aku meringis saat kepalaku semakin berdenyut. Aku mengeratkan peganganku ke kepalaku yang semakin lama semakin sakit ini. / "SUNGMIN HYUNG!"


**12 Juli 2012 – 19.05 KTS – dorm super junior**

**Sungmin POV**

"Minnie-hyung?"

Aku memejamkan mataku erat-erat. Kepalaku pusing sekali. Saat aku hendak ke dapur untuk membantu ryeowook memasak, tiba-tiba kepalaku sangat sakit. Aku sempat tertunduk sebentar, sebelum akhirnya tubuhku oleng dan aku jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi kepalaku.

"gwenchana, hyung? Waeyo?" kulihat kyuhyun langsung menghampiriku saat melihatku terjatuh di atas lantai. Ia menarik lenganku untuk membantuku berdiri. Ia memapahku menuju sofa di ruang TV. Aku langsung membaringkan tubuhku di atas sofa. Lemas sekali rasanya. Kepalaku juga berdenyut tak karuan.

"hyung?" kyuhyun bertanya lagi karena aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"kepalaku sakit sekali, kyu .." aku berkata lemas sambil memijat keningku.

"ada apa kyu?" aku mendengar suara leeteuk-hyung dan langkah kakinya yang mendekat. Tanpa membuka mata pun, aku tahu bahwa leeteuk hyung sedang memandangiku dengan wajah khawatir.

"sungmin hyung bilang kalau kepalanya sangat sakit" kyuhyun menjawab.

Aku merasakan bahwa ada tangan yang mengelus kepalaku.

"Sungminnie, mau aku belikan obat sakit kepala? Aku akan meminta tolong kepada manager hyung untuk membelikanmu obat sakit kepala, setelah itu kau tidur ya, agar sakitnya hilang" ucap leeteuk-hyung dengan lembut sambil terus mengelus kepalaku.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Hari ini jam delapan malam aku ada jadwal siaran di sukira bersama ryeowook. Aku tak mau membebani dongsaengku. Aku tak akan tega membiarkannya on air sendirian.

"Minnie, istirahatlah! Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali sih?!" kyuhyun tak akan tinggal diam melihatku yang tidak mau beristirahat.

Aku memaksakan untuk membuka kedua kelopak mataku yang terasa berat ini. "gwenchana kyu, leeteuk hyung. Aku tak tega membiarkan wookie siaran sendirian. Aku cuma siaran sampai jam sepuluh. Setelah itu aku langsung pulang dan istirahat. Aku janji." Aku berusaha meyakinkan mereka.

Terdengar desahan dari hyung dan dongsaeng di depanku ini. Aku tahu bahwa mereka sebenarnya tak ingin membiarkanku bekerja. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, ini memang sudah tuntutan. Meminta ijin dari manager hyung agar aku tidak ikut siaran hari ini juga akan membuat semuanya repot. Huft .. aku ini menyusahkan orang lain saja.

"baiklah … setelah siaran, langsung pulang dan istirahat. Arrasseo Lee Sungmin?"

"ne, arrasseo." Aku tersenyum.

**19.45 KTS – SUKIRA**

Aku berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju ruang siaranku bersama wookie.

Tak henti-hentinya Wookie menatapku dengan pandangan kau-harus-kuat-hyung. Sesekali aku berhenti dan menopangkan badanku ke tembok. Badanku benar-benar terasa lemas.

"hyung, gwenchana? Bertahanlah hyung!" wookie mendekatiku dan mengelus kepalaku.

"ne, gwenchana." Aku tersenyum lemah. Saat di dorm tadi, sebelum aku dan wookie berangkat, tak henti-hentinya leeteuk hyung memberi pesan kepada ryeowook agar terus memantau keadaanku. Leeteuk hyung juga berpesan agar aku tak banyak berbicara saat on air nanti. Aish .. Leeteuk hyung berlebihan.

Sekarang aku sedang duduk di ruang siaran. Satu menit lagi siaran dimulai. Aku melihat ke arah noona yang memberi arahan kepada kami.

Hana .. dul .. set.

"annyeong haseo … sungmin imnida dan .. ryeowook imnida. Hari ini kami berdua akan menemani pendengar selama kurang lebih dua jam hingga jam sepuluh nanti. Semoga kalian menikmati waktu-waktu bersama kami." Aku menyapa para pendengar. Suaraku terdengar serak dan parau.

Aku memegangi kepalaku lagi yang mulai berdenyut menyakitkan.

Aih .. kepalaku pusing sekali. Apa karena aku kecapekan setelah bekerja hingga larut malam saat pembuatan album keenam kemarin? Aku benar-benar harus beristirahat setalah ini.

Aku meringis saat kepalaku semakin berdenyut. Aku mengeratkan peganganku ke kepalaku yang semakin lama semakin sakit ini.

**Ryeowook POV**

Aku sesekali memandangi sungmin hyung sambil terus berbicara kepada para pendengar. Aku banyak mengambil bagian sungmin hyung. Tak apalah, lagipula suara sungmin hyung memang terdengar sangat serak.

"nah, baiklah, kali ini saya akan memutar lagu MAMA dari EXO. Enjoy it!" aku menyudahi pembicaraanku dan melihat keadaan sungmin hyung. Omo .. sungmin hyung meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Apa dia tertidur?

"sungmin hyung?" aku menggoncangkan pelan tubuh sungmin hyung.

"eng .." sungmin hyung meracau tak jelas.

"sungmin hyung, irrona .." aku sedikit panik melihat hyungku yang tak mau bangun. Tanpa sengaja, aku menggoncangkan tubuhnya terlalu keras hingga tubuhnya terkulai lemah ke arahku.

"SUNGMIN HYUNG!" aku berteriak dan segera meminta tolong para staff untuk membopong sungmin hyung. Ia pingsan. Ottokhe …? Padahal siaran belum berakhir.

**22.05 KTS – SUKIRA**

**Sungmin POV**

aku membuka mataku perlahan. Begitu kesadaranku kembali, kepalaku langsung berdenyut kembali, namun tak sekuat tadi. Saat di tengah siaran tadi, kepalaku berdenyut terus menerus dengan sangat kuat. aku tak mampu menahannya, dan akhirnya aku pingsan di ruang siaran.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan. Aku berada di ruangan istirahat para karyawan KBS radio. Samar-samar aku ingat bahwa aku dibopong kemari oleh para karyawan. Ah .. aku sudah menyusahkan semua orang.

Dimana ryeowook? Apa siarannya belum selesai?

Belum selesai aku berpikir, tiba-tiba ada suara yang mengagetkanku dari arah pintu, "sungmin hyung, kau sudah sadar?"

Aku menoleh dan melihat ryeowook mendekatiku sambil menangis. Ia duduk di sampingku sambil menggenggam tanganku. Sesekali ia mengusap air mata yang terus mengalir di pipinya.

"ne. mianhe .. sudah membuatmu khawatir. Apakah siarannya sudah selesai?" aku bertanya sambil menghapus air mata ryeowook.

"iya, baru saja selesai. Para ELF memberikan ucapan untuk menyemangatimu, hyung." Kata ryeowook.

"ne, gumawo. Aku pasti akan segera sembuh." Aku terseyum lemah.

"hyung, kau bisa berdiri? Ayo kita pulang. Akan lebih baik jika kau beristirahat di dorm."

"ne. bantu aku wookie."

Wookie langsung menarik lenganku dengan hati-hati dan ia menyampirkannya dipundaknya. Aku berjalan lemas, dengan dibantu wookie untuk menuju ke arah lift. Manager datang dan menggantikan wookie untuk membantuku perjalan. Sesekali aku memegangi leherku, merasa bahwa leherku pegal karena sakit kepalaku ini. Setelah kami masuk ke lift, kami langsung menuju parkiran dan pulang ke dorm.

**23.45 KTS – dorm super junior**

"Minnie, aaa …"

Kyuhyun menyuapiku. Aku sedikit malu karena dongsaengku begitu memanjakanku.

"setelah makan, kau harus minum obat."

"ne" aku menurut dan mengunyah makananku perlahan.

Setelah lima belas menit, aku berhasil menghabiskan makananku dan meminum obat, meski dengan selera makan yang hampir tidak ada. Kyuhyun membantuku untuk membaringkan kembali badanku dan membetulkan letak selimutku.

Setelah aku merasa nyaman, kyuhyun mengelus kepalaku dan berkata, "cepat sembuh, hyung"

Aku tersenyum dan mengucapkan kata "gomawo" dengan lirih. Setelah itu, semua hening. Mataku terpejam karena terasa semakin berat. Perlahan aku tertidur dan masuk ke alam mimpiku. Begitu nyaman dan menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Silahkan tinggalkan review.

Review kalian membuat saya semangat.

Gomawo.


End file.
